starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
HoloNet News Volume 531 51
HoloNet News Volume 531 #51 was een editie van HoloNet News, uitgegeven op 13:4:11. Berichten thumb|Coruscant Restricts Immigration *'NEWS' ** Coruscant Restricts Immigration ** Moe's Bomb Identified ** Port Crowding Increases Virus Risk ** Senators Found Gambling on Secessions ** Boon Calls Loyalits a Shadow Government ** Tanjay IV Representative Dead in Crash *'BUSINESS' ** Succesful Engine Tests Cause Sienar Stock Surge ** Droid Rights Activists Decry Brilliant Missiles *'REGIONAL' ** Moe Funeral Disrupted by Dug Activists ** Kabal Riots Quelled by Separatists; 4 Jedi Among the Dead *'JEDI WATCH' ** Activists Deface Jedi Temple Lobby *'SPORTS' ** Flugg Opts for New Arm ** Brawl at Regional Dejarik Tournament *'LIFE' ** Quest for Quasar Fans Don't Like Ottekvar ** Jobal and Yari Split Up ** Today's Traveler: The Art of Dealing with Snivvians Inhoud Personen * Aks Moe, overleden Senator van Malastare * Aris-Del Wari, "Baby Ludi" * Ask Aak, plaatsvervangend Senator van Malastare * Bail Organa, Senator van Alderaan * Baltharog, personage uit Quest for Quasar * Baskol Yeesrim, Representative van Malastare * Brookish Boon, com-host * Bronwynn Koft, Vice President van Galaxy Tours * Bufus Ritsomas, Senator van Til Chorios * Char Bibbeck, Senator van Colunda Prime * Corwin Kaezeb, Dejarik speler * Danry Ledwellow, Senator van Er'Kit * D'nisenz, Dejarik speler * Dooku, leider van de Confederacy of Independent Systems * Dotswa Ween, Chairman van de Republic Civil Liberties Union * Ebe E. Endocott, podracer * Ebenn Q3 Boabab, auteur * Edcel Bar Gane, Senator van Roona * Etab Lapha, Quality Assurance Investigator van Republic Sienar Systems * Gaeriala Bodsin, artiest * Garcy Flugg, Hi-lo Ball speler * Garem Will, Dejarik speler * Gideon Tarkin, Minister of Security van Eriadu * Groz Niclari, fan van Quest for Quasar * Guire Sleazebaggano, vertegenwoordiger van Garcy Flugg * Harlan Ottekvar, acteur * Harribore Onuta, Medxec van het Coruscant Health Office * Ixian Rovieda, Jedi Knight * Jan Dovu, Premiere van Kabal * Jar Jar Binks, Representative van Naboo * Jobal Rapier, acteur * Jonas Wallen, Senator van Darlon * Jonava Billane, moeder van "Baby Ludi" * Kaysil Verwood, woordvoerder van de Refugee Relief Movement * Ki-Adi-Mundi, Jedi Master * Kinman Doriana, aide van Palpatine * Lott Dod, Senator van de Trade Federation * Nemrileo irm-Drocubac, Senator van Tanjay IV * Nygreena Clo, Jedi Knight * Ohh Bronna, Dejarik speler * Orn Free Taa, Senator van Ryloth * Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Plessus Ghon, Jedi Knight * Plo Koon, Jedi Master * Raith Sienar, Engineer van Republic Sienar Systems * Renxis Dielle, Jedi Padawan * Reridan Reksiss, acteur * Sebulba, podracer * Thrynka Padaunete, leider van de People's Inquest * Tikkes, Senator van Mon Calamari * Tonner Dauscha, handelaar * Toronaxx, woordvoerder van de Dugs for Democracy * Tundra Dowmeia, plaatsvervangend Senator van Mon Calamari * Valles Santhe, Presidente van Santhe/Sienar Technologies * Wuja Wojaine, Senator van Pydyr * Yari Cranna, actrice * Yeesre Mee, onderzoeker * Zelebitha Effhod, Minister van het Coruscant Ministry of Ingress Locaties * Aargau: New Escrow * Adarlon: Balderdash * Alderaan * Arkania: Kanti * Colunda Prime: Basbik * Corellia * Coruscant: Bindai District, Desrini District, Eastport, Fobosi MedCenter, Galactic City, Jedi Temple, Manarai Heights, Mon Calamari Embassy * Darlon * Er'Kit * Garos IV: Ariana * Kabal: Kabal Central Citadel, Shoribus * Lianna: Lola Curich * Malastare: Pixelito * Mon Calamari: Coral City * New Bakstre: Havridam City * Pydyr * Roona * Ryloth * Sluis Van * Tanjay IV * Til Chorios Organisaties Gebeurtenissen * Colonies Dejarik Tournament * Separatist Crisis Species Andere Bron * HoloNet News Volume 531 51